Star Struck
by jesusjunkie
Summary: Callie is one half of the famous music sensation 'Two of a Kind',when the group is stranded in a small town she meets her biggest fan and what could possibly be the love of her life. Not the best summary. AU fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy –Calzona

**Hi folks, this is my first story so please please bear with me. **

**I do not own any of the Grey's characters.**

**I do own Isis, though, she's kind of my alter ego.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was at its highest point of the day fiercely beating down on anyone who dared ventured outside. Unfortunately, for the two sitting in a metallic blue T-Bird on a dirt road in the sweltering heat, they weren't going anywhere soon.

"We should drive she says,"

"Er...,"

"It'll be fun she says,"

"Is..,"

"It would be much better than a plane she says,"

"Isis," shouted Callie.

"What?" Isis remarked.

"I get it; it's my fault that we're stuck here. It's my fault that the car broke down," Callie remarked solemnly.

"Yep it is, but I won't hold it against you babe," Isis commented smirking at Callie.

"Yeah, well hopefully someone will stop and give us a ride," Callie stated looking up and down the road.

"Okay, where are we exactly?" questioned Isis.

"Erm...well...we...er," Callie stuttered looking at the map flustered.

"You don't know do you? Isis asked sternly.

"Hey, I never claimed to be a geography expert," defended Callie.

"Yeah, but babe you're actually from the US, I am a Londoner," stated Isis matter of factly.

"Well I'm from Miami. I don't know the mid-west," remarked Callie shrugging her shoulders and the two of them stood there, waiting for a car or any vehicle at all to pass them by.

"Oo oo, I see a tow truck, let's flag them down," Isis suggested and both quickly waved at the truck until it stopped and the driver got out. The driver seemed to be a scruffy looking young man with a miserable looking face.

"Hey what seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Our car stopped working and we're stranded here," Isis said dramatically.

"I'll take a quick look and then I should be able to tow the car back to my garage. It's about 5 miles from here," he said and went to open the hood of the car.

"He's a lively one," commented Isis sarcastically. After 5 minutes, he re-emerged.

"Er, I see the problem; there are parts that need to be upgraded. I can take you back to the garage and we'll see what my boss says," he stated and then hooked the car to the truck and once everything was secure invited them into his tow truck.

"I'm Alex by the way, everyone calls me Karev. Sorry for being so abrupt, it's been a busy day," he informed them.

"No problems," Isis replied "It's nice to meet you, I'm Isis."

"I'm Callie, thanks for taking the time," remarked Callie smiling as Karev looked at them closely.

"Do I know you two from somewhere, you look familiar," he inquired.

"No we've never met before," smiled Callie.

"Oh okay," he said just as a song came on his radio "Oh that's that group 'Two of a Kind', everybody is crazy about them. Do you know them?"

"Yeah, we've heard of them," remarked Isis as she and Callie smirked at each other.

Half an hour later and they finally got to the town where the garage was and met the charismatic Derek Shepherd, the owner of 'Auto-tuners'.

"Hi ladies, I'm afraid you may be stuck here for a few weeks, which is the earliest time in which the parts can arrive," stated Derek apologetically.

"So we need to find a hotel," Callie remarked sighing heavily.

"Well there's..."

"Derek, Derek ... oh there you are," interrupted a very pregnant woman with blond hair.

"What is it Meredith?" asked Derek lovingly.

"I..." she began and then stopped when her eyes landed on Callie and Isis," Oh my gosh."

"What?" queried Derek worriedly.

"..."

"What?" Karev asked confused.

"You're 'Two of a Kind'," stated Meredith excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks, I couldn't help but upload the second chapter so that you could meet Arizona.**

**I do not own any of the Grey's characters but I do own Isis.**

**Please, please, please review both chapters. It would be great to have your comments and feedbacks.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

"And that was 'Falling for you' by the hottest artists out there; 'Two of a Kind', remember we're giving away tickets for their concerts..." announced the radio presenter with great enthusiasm as the owner of the cafe, in which the radio was providing background music, slowly switched it off. The blonde hair and blue eyed beauty sighed dreamily and then began to day dream. Arizona Robbins or Zona as she was called by her nearest and dearest or even Zo, was lost once again in her highly over active imagination. Itwas in this condition that her best friend and business partner Teddy Altman found her in.

"You okay Zona?" Teddy inquired.

"Yeah," sighed Arizona wistfully.

"Mooning over 'Two of a Kind' again?" asked Teddy with a smirk.

"No, just wishing I could go to their concert," replied Arizona with an innocent look on her face.

"Right," stated Teddy sceptically.

"Yep, I happen to have an appreciation of great music," remarked Arizona still trying to maintain the innocent look on her face.

"Sure," offered Teddy sarcastically.

"Yep, I appreciate the group's integrity," stated Arizona smiling widely trying to use the full force of her dimples.

"Oh really and this has nothing to do with your unhealthy and slightly stalkerish obsession with Callie Torres?" asked Teddy suspiciously.

"I admire her as an artist," replied Arizona blushing and all the while thinking how beautiful the name Calliope sounds.

"Really Zo," stated Teddy snapping Arizona out of her thoughtful musings, "You're practically in love with her." Arizona blushed further and began wiping the coffee counter as Teddy looked on smiling.

"Hey boss, what's got you so red?" asked Arizona's number one employee, the one and only Christina Yang.

"What do you think," asked Teddy smirking.

"Hmm...let me guess, her deep love for Callie Torres," Christina answered smirking. It wasn't a secret that Arizona was Callie Torres' biggest fan and completely besotted with her, despite the fact that the closest Arizona had gotten to Callie was a picture on her bedroom wall.

"I may have a superficial crush on her, but I have a girlfriend," stated Arizona desperately trying to hide her blushing but to no avail.

"Please, you need to dump that witch," Christina stated in distaste.

"Christina," Arizona rebuked but more out of duty than outrage.

"Hey I agree, Joanne needs to go," commented Teddy forcefully which started an argument about whether Arizona should dump Joanne or kick her to the curb, as Chrisitina so hopefully suggested. Their arguing was only stopped by the front door opening and Lexie Grey rushing in excitedly.

"Guys, you'll never guess what?" she announced full of energy.

"What," asked both Teddy and Arizona simultaneously both curious to know what had got the slim brunette so worked up.

"Yeah, what's got your panties in a twist," asked Christina with a role of her eyes and a smirk. Little Grey always got worked up over something or the other.

"Two of a kind, are here in town," Lexie exclaimed loudly whilst everyone, including the customers, went quiet.

"Here in Graceville?" questioned Teddy.

"Yep, Meredith said she saw them," Lexie insisted.

"Are you sure, because you know Mer is pregnant and that could be the hormones talking," stated Christina whilst Teddy rolled her eyes, "Did you see them?"

"Well no ... but," began Lexie.

"Then how can you be sure," interrupted Christina and proceeded to interrogate Lexie whilst Teddy looked at Arizona, who had gone quiet and slightly pale.

"Zo, you okay," Teddy asked concerned.

"Yeah," answered Arizona while trying to rid her head of the millions of thoughts that had flooded her mind, "Lexie, Meredith could be seeing things."

"But..." began Lexie but was interrupted by the front door opening and a voice wafting in.

"I'm just saying, Patti Lupone is good but Barbra Streisand is my favourite," stated Isis confidently as her and Callie entered the cafe and stood just left of the door.

"Have you never heard Patti sing the 'Meadow Lark'?" asked Callie incredulously.

"Yes and its fantastic but,I prefer Barbra's 'My Man' from funny girl. It is epic," stated Isis as Callie sighed and the two continued to bicker unaware of their audience.

"Is that?" Teddy asked shocked.

"It can't be," Christina replied equally shocked.

"Evidently it is," remarked Teddy still in a state of surprise.

"I told you," Lexie stated smugly, "'Two of a Kind' are here."

"Zona are you okay?" Teddy asked delicately as she noticed Arizona had gone completely still with her mouth dropped open and her pupils slightly dilated.

"Zona?" Teddy asked again with more force as Arizona continued to tune everyone out.

"Boss lady," snapped Christina nudging Arizona, who finally came to life and closed her mouth.

"Huh, what," asked Arizona.

"You had lost consciousness," commented Christina sarcastically.

"I was just er ... thinking," Arizona replied quickly.

"Right and your thinking had nothing to do with Callie Torres being in your coffee shop," asked Teddy smirking.

"Er...no," stated Arizona blushing bright red.

"Look at them arguing, they haven't even noticed the people around them," noted Christina smiling, "It's hilarious, where's the popcorn when you need it?"

"Cal, I'm not going to spend a summer watching Patti Lupone, let it go," stated Isis impatiently and finally became aware of their surroundings.

"But Isis, you..."

"Er ... Cal, look around?" interrupted Isis.

"What?" Callie asked looking around still oblivious.

"We have an audience and not our usual," replied Isis looking around and trying to smile at those who caught her eye.

"Yeah, we should probably be a little more inconspicuous," suggested Callie.

"Too late for that now, let's go order something," Isis stated and they both began to walk towards the counter.

"Oh my gosh, they're coming this way," squealed Lexie ready to burst with excitement.

"Calm down Lex," Teddy stated.

"Yes Little Grey, no need to go all fan girl," remarked Christina dryly.

Arizona just stopped as time seemed to stop, her pupils were dilated and her mouth, though not wide open, was slightly parted as she breathed deeply trying to remember how to breathe. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure everybody within a 5 mile radius could hear. She was frozen to the spot and all she could see, think, breathe was Calliope Torres.

"Zo," Teddy asked concerned looking at Arizona's trance like state, she had never seen the blue eyed blond like this before. What power did Callie Torres have over Arizona?

"Boss lady, snap out of it, they're about to reach the counter," whispered Christina breaking Arizona's trance as Callie and Isis finally reached the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, thank you all so much for your reviews I was touched. I appreciate your support.**

**Just to let you know that my internet connection is not working at home so I am writing this chapter at uni and unfortunately I wont be able to post any new chapters over the weekend. BUT I will write over the weekend so that hopefull I have more than one new chapter to post on Monday.**

**I do not own any of the grey's characters just Isis, I'm glad you guys like her.**

**Here is Chapter 3 enjoy, it kind of ends on a cliffhanger too.**

**Also, please review I love getting feedback, it makes the process much more enjoyable.**

**Okay I'll stop waffling and leave you alone xxx**

Chapter 3

"Hi," greeted Arizona smiling and looking at Isis, then slowly moving her gaze to Callie where it seemed to be stuck permanently.

"Hi," greeted Callie smiling widely and Arizona just melted. Those deep dark and soulful brown orbs that Callie possessed, had so captivated Arizona and she was instantly lost. That dazzling smile was turning her into a pile of goo. Callie, in the meantime, had become transfixed by the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Ehem," Isis coughed as she indiscreetly cleared her throat and broke the moment. Callie just turned her head to look at her best friend.

"What?" she asked innocently as Arizona turned bright red.

"Nothing," sang Isis trying to hide a smile, "Let's order."

"Okay," replied Callie trying hard to focus on the various combinations of coffee and not the beautiful creature before her as Isis looked at the different cakes and pastries.

"Boss lady, focus," whispered Christina, who noticed Arizona devouring Callie with her eyes.

"Right I think I'll have a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin," stated Isis.

"I shall have a skinny latte and some ... er ... pound cake," continued Callie looking directly at Arizona as Arizona gazed intently back at Callie. After what felt like years, but was probably only a few seconds, Teddy nudged Arizona.

"Huh?" Arizona asked now looking at Teddy.

"Sorry," Teddy apologised to Callie and Isis, "She's just a little star struck."

"Don't worry about it," reassured Callie once again unleashing her killer smile and Arizona thought she would faint.

"I'll prepare your order, you can take a seat and relax," Teddy offered trying to retain what little dignity, if any, Arizona had left.

"You're 'Two of a kind'," blurted out Lexie nervously as Christina rolled her eyes again at Little Grey's behaviour.

"Way to state the obvious," Christina muttered under her breath so only those behind the counter could hear her.

"We are indeed," stated Isis smiling as she noticed Callie glancing at Arizona on the sly, "We'll be over there by the stage." She then dragged Callie behind her.

"Did that just happen," inquired Arizona in disbelief.

"Yep, you completely made a fool of yourself, in what could be seen as a once in a lifetime situation," stated Christina.

"Thank you Christina," remarked Arizona sarcastically.

"I mean how many people get the opportunity to meet the star of their fantasies and dreams in person and you just made a complete prat of yourself," continued Christina.

"We get it Christina," Teddy stated trying to prevent Christina from possibly being fired.

"Staring at her like some hungry eyed, obsessive and crazed stalker. Wow what a first impression," Christina commented chuckling to herself as usual lacking any self awareness.

"YANG," shouted Arizona who had gone red by now, thankfully the customers were so engrossed in their own lives they didn't notice.

"Huh?" asked Yang suddenly aware that she was being shouted at.

"I get the picture, we all get the picture," remarked a flustered Arizona.

"Just trying to help boss," remarked Christina smartly.

"Well you can help, by bringing table 5 their order," stated Teddy and by the look on her face, Christina knew that she needed to move straight away.

"Zo, are you alright?" asked Teddy concerned, "You were acting pretty strange, even by your standards."

"I don't know but when Callie smiled at me I think I blacked out," Arizona replied looking quite dazed.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it this bad for her," commented Teddy as she watched Arizona struggling not to look in the direction of Callie.

"Yeah well neither did I," sighed Arizona, "Come on; they'll be wondering why their order is taking so long." With that both of them headed into the kitchen.

In the corner of the shop, next to the stage Callie and Isis were admiring their surroundings; well Isis was looking at the décor, Callie's eyes seemed to be admiring the blond who was at the counter. She only finished her perusal when the blond walked into the kitchen, she then looked at Isis, only for her to notice Isis looking back at her with a twinkle in her eye and a smart comment on her tongue.

"It's nice in here, isn't it?" asked Callie quickly trying to prevent Isis teasing her.

"Yeah," replied Isis smirking at Callie and looking possibly devilish.

"A great ambience," she continued desperate to prevent Isis from speaking.

"Oh indeed," Isis agreed full out smiling at Callie, who looked around for another topic to talk about, so she could further distract Isis. Her eyes landed on the sign next to the stage.

"Hey, they have an open-mic night tomorrow, we should go," suggested Callie as she watched Isis' attention move to the stage and congratulated herself in distracting her friend.

"Yeah, we should it's always great to listen to fresh artist and get inspiration," remarked Isis fully aware of what Callie was doing.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," stated Callie as she unconsciously looked towards the kitchen.

"So," stated Isis with a teasing lilt to her voice that had Callie quickly turn to look back at Isis, who was smirking once again.

"So?" she questioned nervously.

"What was that between you and Blondie?" questioned Isis with an eyebrow raised.

"What was what?"asked Callie hesitantly.

"Oh come off it Cal. The two of you were looking at each other like long lost lovers. I was pretty sure one of you was going to jump the other and the two of you would start making puppies," stated Isis amused by her own remark.

"We were not looking at each other like that," defended Callie starting to blush slightly.

"Please there was so much electricity between you, I'm surprised you didn't cause a power cut," Isis remarked chuckling as Callie just huffed indignantly.

"Oh and what was all that 'pound cake' talk?" interrogated Isis smirking.

"There was no pound cake talk. I just ordered pound cake," explained Callie looking at her shoes.

"You did not just order pound cake, you said in a sultry voice and looked straight at her," remarked Isis.

"So, I just placed my order and for the record my voice always sounds husky, its why we're a music sensation," said Callie defensively.

"Don't try and play a player babe, I may not be a lady lover but I know what pound cake is," said Isis smartly.

"How did yo... Mark. I'm going to kill him," announced Callie annoyed.

"Aww leave the man whore alone, he can't help it if he can't resist my charms," said Isis confidently.

"You have him wrapped around you're little finger," said Callie smiling as she thought about their music producer back in New York.

"Yep and all I have to do is bat my eye lashes and smile at him. How else do you think I get him to give us free studio time," stated Isis also thinking about Mark but more along the lines of how gullible the ladies man was. "Anyway quit trying to change the subject."

"I'm not," Callie remarked annoyed that Isis had returned to the topic she was trying to avoid.

"Cal, I haven't seen you like this since Er..." began Isis

"Don't say her name," ordered Callie seriously as pain flashed through her eyes, which Isis did not miss.

"Babe, I don't mean to upset you. I'm just saying that if you can start admiring someone again it means you're healing," said Isis sincerely.

"I know what you mean Isis, I just ... I just don't think I could do the whole relationship thing again," said Callie sadly.

"No one is asking you to sweetheart. Just don't run away from something before it gets started because you're afraid. There's something between you and Blondie, you should at least find out her name," suggested Isis gently

"But what if..."

"Callie. Don't do this, don't get lost in your head trying to analyse everything. I know dark and broody is your signature look but we're talking about an opportunity to, at the very least, have some fun," interrupted Isis.

"You're right. It's just... she's so beautiful, it kind of caught me off guard," explained Callie remembering those beautiful blue eyes.

"I could tell," said Isis looking in the direction of the kitchen door that had just opened, "Look she's coming this way. You talk to her alone, without the audience."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Callie nervously as she looked at the blonde who was headed their way.

"I need to call Addison, Mark and then Bailey. No doubt one of them is going to lose it big time when they find out where we are," remarked Isis smiling.

"Okay," said Callie nervously.

"Relax Cal, we perform in front of packed out stadiums," said Isis smiling but stopped when she noticed the look on Callie's face, this blond stranger had gotten under Callie's skin and they hadn't even had a proper conversation yet, "Callie did you notice how Blondie reacted to you, she couldn't stop staring. I don't think you have to worry about her liking you." Isis then stood up and began making her way to the exit, passing Arizona on the way and smiling at her briefly as she continued to the front door. Meanwhile, Arizona slowly walked over to Callie trying to make sure she did not shake the tray too much.

"Hi, here's your order," Arizona said as she carefully placed the tray on the table.

"Thanks," replied Callie smiling back at Arizona.

"I'm Arizona by the way, the owner of 'Timothy's'. It's nice to meet you," greeted proud at how calm she sounded despite the fact that heart was beating rapidly.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Ca ..."

"Calliope Torres. Sorry, it's just that I know who you are. The world knows who you are," interrupted Arizona excitedly.

"It's okay, but most people call me Callie," stated Callie with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I..."

"No don't apologise, I like the way you say my name," interrupted Callie and internally kicking herself for saying that aloud, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, well I do have customers and I ... er..." trailed off Arizona as she looked around.

"Please, I insist," said Callie smiling warmly and Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach, how could she resist this woman? How could she resist that smile?

"In that case, it would be my pleasure," she answered smiling widely with dimples in full show.


	4. Chapter 4

A word from the author

Hey folks (she said sheepishly, with her head bent down and her tail between her legs) I am so so so so sorry for not updating recently. I promised to post but I have been so busy and I hate breaking my word. Firstly, bad internet connection and then uni work. I am doing my masters in law and it takes up so much time. BUT this is not excuse and I am very very deepily sorry. Please bear with me. I could have rushed something but I wanted to maintain a standard.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, your feedback has been incredible and I am genuinely touched by all of you. I do promise that I will hopefully update a lpt more frequently. I have chapters in the works.

I though that myabe I could give you a little heads up on what will be happening in the chapters to come.

We met Arizona's girlfriend Joanne and you'll see why eveyone dislikes her.

We also meet Callie and Isis' people – Addison, Mark and Bailey

There maybe a performance by 'Two of a kind'

Arizona and Callie get a little cosy (sparks will be a flyin')

We may find out the reason for Callie's heartbreak – Erica (dun dun duuun)

Hopefully that should have sufficiently wet your appetite

Much love and stay sweet folks x


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi folks, this is chapter four. Thank you for being patient with me. I hope you like it and it lives up to the standard of the other chapters.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me and they are great motivator.**

**I do not own any of the grey's anatomy characters, I do however, proudly own Isis and not so proudly Joanne.**

**Enjoy xxx **

Chapter 4

An hour and a half had passed and Callie and Arizona were still deeply engrossed in conversation, it seemed that as soon as Arizona sat down a deep connection had been formed and both women were lost in their pretty pink bubble of excitement and wonder. Isis was still on the phone, deliberately stalling to give the 'two love birds' space and Teddy, Christina and Lexie were behind the counter observing in fascination.

"Can you believe they're still talking" pointed out Lexie.

"I can't believe boss lady is managing to talk without throwing up," remarked Christina smirking at the scenario.

"I have to give Zona credit, she's holding it together. I thought she would have gone all fan girl," stated Teddy smiling but at that moment Callie threw her head back and laughed and Arizona sat there transfixed by the sight, "I spoke too soon."

"Yeah you did," replied Lexie.

"You've got to love boss lady, she never fails to entertain with her Arizona-ness," remarked Christina smiling as she watched Arizona blushing at being caught staring.

"I kind of don't blame Arizona, Callie is stunning," remarked Teddy.

"Both her and Isis are," sighed Lexie in awe.

"Are you trying to tell us something Little Grey?" asked Christina mischievously.

"Uh no," spluttered Lexie, "But they are both striking."

"True," stated Teddy as Christina nodded. All three of them looked from the gorgeous Latina to examine Isis, who was stood by the entrance. Isis was about average height, a bit shorter than Callie, she had a cinnamon and caramel complexion that shined as the afternoon sun hit her. She had a very full figure with curves to die for but was also well toned. Her crowning glory was indeed her golden lioness like hair, at the moment in an afro, which made her distinctive in a crowd.

"If I was ever to change teams, I could so go for her," sighed Lexie dreamily and then sharply turned red as she noticed both Teddy and Christina's gaze on her, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," replied Teddy trying hard not to laugh at Lexie's mortified face.

"So you like a bit of mocha in your coffee eh? You like a bit of chocolate in your cream huh?" teased Christina with a downright evil glint in her eye as Lexie tried and failed to think of witty retort to silence Christina.

"Don't hurt yourself there, little grey," laughed Christina at Lexie, who still was very much flustered.

"As much as I hate interrupt this little, whatever this is, Isis is coming this way," noted Teddy pointing with her head in Isis' direction as she walked towards them.

"You know you three look like that the three stooges," stated Isis pleasantly, "What are you ladies up to?"

"Not much," replied Teddy nonchalantly as she tried to discreetly look at Arizona and Callie.

"Yeah not much," squeaked Lexie who was still a little flustered as Isis looked at her bemusedly.

"Spying on boss lady and _the_ Callie Torres," remarked Christina casually ignoring the irritated sigh from Teddy.

"Ah yes," stated Isis as she turned to look at the two so caught up in their own world, "Love's young dream."

"You noticed too?" asked Teddy smiling.

"How could I not, they both look like they should be under the stars gazing into each other's eyes," states Isis with a smirk.

"All that's missing is a violin playing in the background," added Teddy.

"That's so romantic," gushed Lexie dreamily.

"It's actually sickening," remarked Christina looking repulsed.

"Oh no I agree whole heartedly, they look disgustingly happy," remarkedd Isis looking as equally repulsed.

"All moon eyed like they've found their soul mates. It's cringe worthy," commented Christina sombrely.

"They should be put down," deadpanned Isis solemnly and all four of them looked at each other in silence and then burst out in laughter for quite some time, with Christina wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"That was fun," remarked Teddy smiling widely.

"I like you," declared Christina looking at Isis with awe, "You're hardcore."

"Thank you," replied Isis smiling, "What are your names, I feel like I should know."

"I'm Christina Yang; this is Teddy Altman joint owner of this place, that is Lexie Grey, otherwise known as Little Grey and the love struck puppy talking to Callie is Arizona the main owner of this place," introduced Christina, "Obviously we know who you are."

"Right, well it's nice to meet you all," stated Isis shaking all of their hands.

Arizona and Callie had looked over in the direction of the other ladies when they heard bout of raucous laughter.

"They seem to be having fun," noted Arizona smiling and then turned back to face Callie who was looking intently at Arizona.

"They're not the only ones," said Callie sincerely.

"Not all," stated Arizona with the same sincerity as blue eyes locked with brown.

"Okay, lets see if I can remember what you've told me," began Callie trying to lighten the thick mood.

"Go ahead," said Arizona smiling.

"You're name is Arizona Robbins, you own this coffee shop 'Timothy's', named after your brother. You are 28; you have a weird thing for chickens and wear wheelie sneaks. Your best friends are Teddy and Karev and you've lived in this town your whole life but love it too much to leave. Finally, you have the most adorable dimples that are highlighted when you smile," listed Callie.

"Hey that last one wasn't a fact I told you," protested Arizona pouting a little.

"No just a fact," stated Callie firmly as Arizona began to smile, "There they are, you're gorgeous dimples."

"Are ... are you this bold with everyone?" asked Arizona blushing.

"No not really, you seem to be doing something to me," stated Callie as her eyes darkened and held Arizona captive and both of their breathing got shallower as they both began to feel a heat spread through them. A cough abruptly interrupted the intense moment and they looked up to see Isis smiling brightly both of them. Arizona shyly smiled back as Callie rolled her eyes in an irritated manner.

"Sorry to interrupt you before you both start spouting the 'you complete me' and 'you had me at hello' speeches from Jerry Maguire, but I thought that I should let you know Cal, that Addison, Bailey and Mark are flying out here to meet us," remarked Isis smartly.

"What, why?" questioned Callie confused.

" Well they claim it's to 'watch over us' but I think Addison wants to try shopping in a quaint town, Mark needs to find somewhere where he has not violated the population of women and Bailey is coming to tell you off in person," replied Isis calmly as Arizona looked on smiling to herself.

"Why," whined Callie in a strop and Arizona thought she was the cutest thing.

"Well I told her about your grand idea to travel by car and she started grumbling and muttering," replied Isis smirking.

"Great, just great," huffed Callie pouting and Arizona thought she was so deliciously adorable she could swoon any minute.

"Any who, I off back over to the counter. The coffee's great here," stated Isis looking at Callie and then Arizona, whilst smirking with a twinkle in her eye and she headed back.

"Whatever," called out Callie blushing as Arizona beamed.

As Isis reached the three ladies, she was just about to make a remark when the door opened and Lexie let out a gasp. Isis quickly looked at the door confused. The new entrant was a tall slightly skinny brunette, who was dressed in a business suit jacket and skirt. She looked around and then finally spotted something.

"Uh Oh, this can't be good," remarked Teddy watching the lady move through the shop.

"Nope the drama has just begun," stated Lexie also tracking the ladies movements.

"Just when I thought the wicked witch was dead," said Christina snidely as Isis watched as the lady reached Callie and Arizona.

"Hey babe," the woman greeted smiling at Arizona who suddenly looked up and went pale and then nervously looked at Callie.

"Hey Joanne," greeted Arizona with a lack of enthusiasm and an awkward hug, worrying about the Latina who now had an unreadable expression on her face, "Er Joanne this Callie and Callie this is Joanne my er... my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi folks, here is chapter 5. I have tried to make Joanne completely unlikeable so feel free to hate her. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you people are awesome.**

**I do not own any of the Grey's Anatomy characters but I do gladly own Isis and sadly own Joanne.**

**Please review, I love hearing from you.**

**Much love X**

**Chapter 5**

"Girlfriend," repeated Callie a little shakily looking Arizona directly in the eyes.

"Yep, girlfriend," affirmed Joanne confidently, unaware of the now increasing awkwardness of the situation before her, "You don't have to tell me who you are, Callie Torres music sensation."

"Nice to er ...meet you," stated Callie a little confused as Joanne shook her hand eagerly and Arizona smiled nervously.

"It's great to meet you too. Did you know that Zona here is your biggest fan? I mean she is practically obsessed. She has a picture of you on her bedroom wall, like some high school teenager. It's pathetic really," revealed Joanne smirking unattractively as Arizona went bright red.

"I think that's adorable," stated Callie smiling softly at Arizona.

"Yeah adorably pathetic, but what can I say I love the dork," remarked Joanne bluntly obliviously interrupting the moment between Callie and Arizona, "Baby can you get me some Earl Grey Tea, thanks."

"Uh sure," replied Arizona passively a little nervous to leave Callie alone with Joanne. "Callie can I get you anything?"

"No I'm alright thanks," replied Callie sincerely and Arizona smiled.

"Are you sure? I can ..." Arizona began.

"Zo, she said no. Off you go, stop harassing the lady. Geesh, what a dope," laughed Joanne harshly as the smile off Arizona's face fell and Callie looked at Joanne in horror, and then quickly schooled her features into calmness. Arizona then walked back to the counter to join the four observing ladies, occasionally glancing over her shoulder nervously.

"Hey," greeted Teddy cautiously trying to read Arizona's face.

"What's going on over there?" asked Christina cutting to the chase as Isis and Lexie watched Arizona carefully as she looked liked she was about to have a panic attack.

"Callie...Joanne...Earl Grey...Dope... Oh gosh I can't breathe," stuttered Arizona inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Zona breathe, breathe," said Teddy calmly as Arizona began to take slow deep breaths until she was calmer, "Now what happened?"

"Callie and I were talking and laughing, she's incredible Teds. I mean really, so down to earth," gushed Arizona gleefully not seeing the smile on Isis' face.

"Okay, continue," encouraged Teddy trying to prevent Arizona from going into a dream like state.

"Then Joanne showed up," deadpanned Arizona the smile wiped off her face.

"Oh boy," stated Lexie.

"Indeed," agreed Teddy.

"She starts embarrassing me. Telling Callie I'm her number one fan," said Arizona a little frustrated.

"Which you are," remarked Lexie.

"Telling Callie I have a picture of her on my bedroom wall," stated Arizona starting to get worked up.

"Which you do," noted Teddy.

"She then called me obsessed and pathetic," stated Arizona annoyed at this point, while the others tried hard not to laugh.

"Well...," began Christina but trailed off at the look of indignation on Arizona's face.

"She then had the audacity to call me not only a dork but a dope too and ordered me to get her a cup of tea. I was absolutely mortified," exclaimed Arizona looking like she was about to throw a dramatic fit, to the amusement of Isis.

"What do you expect, she's an evil witch," stated Christina glaring daggers in Joanne's direction.

"You just say this because, you don't like her," noted Teddy smartly.

"Well yeah, but she has always been like this. Acting like someone died and made her queen," stated Christina beginning to get irritated.

"Anyways I need to get her some tea," said sighing Arizona and then looked to her left just noticing Isis' presence, "Hi."

"Hi," replied Isis smiling as Teddy made the tea and Christina and Lexie looked on curiously.

"Sorry about what you just witnessed," apologised Arizona embarrassed.

"Its okay, you guys are very entertaining to watch," replied Isis as Arizona blushed slightly.

"Here's the earl grey," said Teddy handing Arizona a mug. Arizona then took a deep breath and made her way over to Callie and Joanne. Joanne had a smirk on her face and Callie looked a bit dazed.

"About time," announced Joanne as Arizona approached, "I'd begun to think you went to England to get the tea."

"Sorry," remarked Arizona slightly submissively and Callie just shook her head.

"Well I'll forgive you this time," said Joanne smiling but Arizona noted the smile didn't have the same warmth as Callie's and it didn't light up the room, "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Arizona a little nervous and a little curious.

"Callie has agreed for 'Two of a kind' to perform tomorrow at open mic night, sort of like celebrity guests," stated Arizona excitedly.

"Really?" questioned Arizona breathlessly looking into Callie's deep sensuous eyes.

"Yeah, it would be great to perform for fans we don't usually get to see," replied Callie melting at the excitement in those crystal blue eyes.

"And, it would be a great boost to business. We could make some _real_ money in this dump," said Joanne confidently, once again ruining the moment. She then picked up her tea and had a sip, "This tea is awful Zo."

"Oh sorry," remarked Arizona unapologetically as Joanne began to get up.

"I guess I have to do everything around here," remarked Joanne huffily as she made her way over to the counter leaving Callie and Arizona to look at each other in awkwardness.

"Why didn't you say you had a girlfriend?" asked Callie a little sadly as she watched Arizona look down and then struggle for an answer.

"I ... I, well I...,"stammered Arizona nervously struggling to find the words.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me," Callie assured.

"No I want to tell you, Its just that, she didn't cross my mind," remarked Arizona truthfully.

"Oh," replied Callie disappointedly as an awkward silence settled over them and they kept sneaking glances at one another. Arizona wanted to say something to get back to the rapport they had before but she couldn't think of anything to make the situation better.

At the counter, Joanne had just approached and Teddy and Lexie looked at her with indifference and Christina looked at her with blatant hostility. Isis, didn't know what to think and so looked at Joanne blankly. Joanne of course was oblivious to all of this.

"Teddy, Lexie," greeted Joanne curtly as both of the ladies nodded back stiffly, "Yang go get me a cup of Earl Grey and could your lazy behind manage to make me a tuna melt also."

Christina glared at Joanne and then turn around storming into the kitchen muttering obscenities along the way. Joanne's eyes then turned to Isis and she slowly looked her up and down, her eyes stalling at Isis' ample breasts and then finally reaching Isis' annoyed eyes.

"Hi, I'm Joanne. Its nice to meet the other half of 'Two of a Kind'," greeted Joanne as she leered at Isis.

"Nice to meet you," replied Isis a little wary as Joanne began to move closer to her.

"You know I can see why you both have a lot of fans, especially you," commented Joanne lecherously and Isis just smiled cautiously.

"You know your skin looks delicious, completely lick-able," remarked Joanne stroking Isis' bare arm that rested on the counter as Isis' eyes widened, and Joanne then looked at Isis' breasts, "Great assets."

"Thanks, but I know that you have a girlfriend," pointed out Isis who had never felt so violated in all her life. At this point Christina had rejoined the ladies behind the counter and was watching this horrific scene before her.

"Oh Arizona doesn't mind me being _friendly_ to the customers," stated Joanne practically salivating over Isis.

"Look I don't mean to be rude," remarked Isis who had finally had enough being treated like a piece of meat.

"Please be rude, I'm begging you please be rude," pleaded Christina as Joanne just rolled her eyes.

"Number 1, you have a girlfriend. Number 2, I am not a piece of meat that you can paw all over and finally, number 3, you're not my type, I like men," stated Isis firmly as Christina snickered and Teddy and Lexie smiled.

"I'm sure I can change your mind," leered Joanne her eyes perusing up and down Isis once again.

"Wow really? Are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm not interested," stated Isis beginning to get annoyed.

"Baby come on, you know you want to," smirked Joanne once again staring at Isis' breast as Teddy, Christina and Lexie looked on incredulously.

"Look, I'm going to make this simple for you. Nobody here what's your rundown behind," snarled Isis but noticed that Joanne still hadn't got the hint and turned to look at the three behind the counter, "Teddy, Lexie and Christina it's been a pleasure." Isis then stormed passed Joanne and in the direction of Callie and Arizona as Joanne turned and watched her focusing on Isis' round and juicy bottom.

"Feisty, I like it," remarked Joanne to herself as she licked her lips.

"Callie, we're leaving now," stated Isis in an irritated manner.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Callie concerned and Isis looked at Arizona and then sighed.

"Well I hate to break the news to you Arizona, but you're skanky girlfriend came on to me and wouldn't take no for an answer," answered Isis as she watched Arizona's eyes go wide.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Arizona looking ashamed.

"It's not your fault Arizona," soothed Callie gently while on the inside fuming.

"She's right but I can't stay here any longer I need a shower to scrub away the memory," said Isis as Callie began to get up.

"It was great to meet you Arizona and we'll see you tomorrow," said Callie knowing that with the mood Isis was in it would be best that they left.

"Nice meeting you too," replied Arizona and with that Callie and Isis hurriedly left the shop, Isis dragging Callie along behind her. Arizona sat there looking at the entrance completely overwhelmed by what had just happened.

A few hours had passed and Callie and Arizona were settled in their hotel room. Callie was sitting at the desk writing a song, often singing out the lyrics to Isis, while Isis was strumming her guitar thoughtfully. All of a sudden there, was a knock on the door.

"Did you order room service?" asked Callie confused as she got up to answer the door.

"No," replied Isis who went back to strumming.

"Who is it?" asked Callie trying to peep through the whole in the door.

"It's the love of your life," replied a familiar voice and Callie threw open the door.

"Addison, Mark, Bailey!" exclaimed Callie excitedly, "You're here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi folks, I am soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to post an update. Life got in the way. I shall be posting three chapters I hope that makes up for my absence a little. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it immensely. Please leave reviews; they are always a joy to read.**

**I do not own any of the GA characters; I do own Isis and Joanne.**

**Smooches, apologies and box of chocolates ( if I could give them to you) x**

**Chapter 6**

"Guys, come in. You're making the corridor look untidy," remarked Isis from the bed smiling widely at Addison, Mark and Bailey.

"Watch it missy," warned Addison trying and failing to be stern as she came in and hugged Isis tightly.

"You know you're not too old for a 'but whoopin'," remarked Bailey sternly as she hugged Isis after Addison.

"I would expect nothing less from you Bailey," replied Isis cheekily smiling widely.

"There you are gorgeous," greeted Mark as he hugged Isis tightly, "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too Mark," replied Isis as she hugged him back just as fiercely. Their relationship was a special one, Mark had firmly planted himself in her heart when he looked after her when her family died, earning the role of overprotective big brother.

"Alright enough with the love, how are you ladies?" asked Addison subtly trying to ease the intense moment and Isis plopped back on the bed and began strumming her guitar.

"We're good, met some ... interesting people," commented Callie trying to be nonchalant.

"Interesting _please, _Callie found her soul mate," announced Isis matter-of-factly as all eyes turned to look at Callie.

"Yep, her name is Arizona and she owns the local cafe here," continued Isis gently strumming her guitar but also enjoying making Callie squirm.

"What does she look like?" asked Mark curiously.

"Blond hair, blue eyes," replied Isis simply.

"Callie?" interrogated Bailey firmly.

"I know what you're thinking," answered Isis on Callie's behalf, "She's nothing like 'she-who-shall-not-be-mentioned'."

"How so?" asked Addison to Isis but looking at Callie.

"She has golden hair that makes her look angelic and her eyes are a crystal blue that one could spend the rest of their life getting lost in. Her smile, it's the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen, she has these dimples that could melt you to goo," answered Callie dreamily instead of Isis and they all looked at her.

"Wow you've got it bad Torres," remarked Mark with a smile, he had not seen his friend look like this in ages; he shared a look with Addison who was also smiling.

"She also has a girlfriend," stated Callie failing to hide her disappointment.

"Girlfriend?" questioned Bailey noting Callie's disappointment.

"Yes this vile disgusting witch who crushes people's hopes and dreams," spat out Isis with an annoyed look in her eye.

"Er... aren't we being a little dramatic? You only met her once," remarked Callie smirking.

"I'm allowed to be dramatic the woman practically molested me," whined Isis about to throw a full on tantrum.

"Molested? Oh hell no," exclaimed Mark about to head out the door but Callie stopped him.

"Calm down Mark. The woman hit on Isis and wouldn't take no for an answer. She's harmless," soothed Callie.

"Just another case of Isis being a drama queen," remarked Addison smartly.

"Hey. First of all, that woman violated me with her eyes and her ugliness and secondly, I am Isis Destiny Sinclaire, what am I if not theatrical and vivacious," stated Isis and they all went quiet and then started laughing hard for a good 5 minutes.

"We met some other locals, who seem really nice," remarked Callie once the laughter died down.

"Yes and we agreed to be guests at their open mic night tomorrow," added Isis picking up her guitar once again.

"So we'll get to meet this Arizona," remarked Bailey intrigued.

"Yes you will," replied Callie with a small smile.

In another part of this same town, about 15 minutes away to be exact, two people were sitting down to dinner, one doing all the talking and the other in deep thought about a certain songstress. Arizona pictured those deep soulful eyes and sensual lips, that wide smile that lit up the whole room. She looked at Joanne, her eyes were a dull mud colour and her smile was usually an unnaturally looking smirk, it didn't light up the room. It didn't do anything. Why had she not noticed this about Joanne before?

"Arizona," called Joanne interrupting Arizona's thought process and rudely clicking in Arizona's face.

"Are you listening to me or what?" questioned Joanne spitting her food in Arizona's face as she obnoxiously spoke and chewed at the same time.

"I'm listening replied," Arizona wiping her face.

"You know dinner could have been a little better tonight. I work all day Zona, you could at least prepare something decent," stated Joanne pointing at her plate.

"I work all day too Jo," remarked Arizona a little peeved; her cooking skills were a sore point.

"Yeah, but I do real work and make real money," stated Joanne condescendingly as she continued to criticise Arizona, who once again tuned Joanne out. Arizona looked at Joanne; she could be pretty if she smiled genuinely rather than smirked. Joanne's behaviour and attitude made her plain, in fact, when Arizona thought about it, it made her ugly. What was she still doing with Joanne? Teddy, Christina and Lexie had told her about Joanne hitting on Isis. Arizona had had her fill. Joanne did this all the time and if not she was criticising Arizona and belittling her company. Enough is enough.

"Joanne I think we should break up," stated Arizona loudly and firmly, cutting off Joanne's inane chatter.

Huh?" questioned Joanne in complete disbelief.

"I think our relationship has run its course," remarked Arizona delicately.

"What?" asked Joanne still in shock.

"We're finished," stated Arizona dropping all civility.

"I don't understand this, we're perfect together," remarked Joanne confused.

"Perfect?" questioned Arizona incredulously.

"Yes perfect," confirmed Joanne.

"Joanne, you criticise and belittle me every chance you get; you dismiss my hopes and dreams; you embarrass me in front of everyone; you flirt shamelessly right in front of me, not to mention the fact that you have cheated on me several times," exclaimed Arizona.

"You knew about that?" questioned Joanne nervously.

"Of course, despite what you may think I'm not stupid," said Arizona.

"But, but we're in love," stuttered Joanne.

"No we're not. I don't love you," stated Arizona bluntly.

"Then why have you stayed with me all these years?" asked Joanne.

"A number of reasons, you were my first girlfriend. You helped me come out. We had been together since high school. You were there for me when Timothy died," listed Arizona calmly, "I felt obligated and I was foolish."

"But Zo..." began Joanne.

"No Joanne, pack up your stuff and get out of my house," stated Arizona firmly with a tone that left no room for excuses. Joanne got up from the table and stormed into the bedroom making as much noise as possible, whilst Arizona cleared the table and washed the dishes. Twenty minutes later Joanne came stomping out of the bedroom with all her things packed.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" asked Joanne.

"Your parents, a hotel, frankly I don't know and I don't care," stated Arizona stated simply.

"You'll regret this," remarked Joanne as Arizona walked her to the door.

"I really won't," replied Arizona pleasantly as she opened the door.

"You'll miss me," stated Joanne as she stepped into the hallway.

"I'm missing you already," remarked Arizona as she slammed the door in Joanne's face. She then threw herself down on the sofa and a huge weight lifted off her. She closed her eyes and smiled when all she could see were deep soulful brown eyes, full provocative lips and a smile that could light up a room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi folks, this is a short but sweet chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the GA characters but I do own Isis and Joanne. I also do not own the Song 'Make you feel my love' by Adele, I do it love it though.**

**Toodles x**

**Chapter 7**

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where we belong_

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love._

Callie put her pencil down and turned to look at Isis, who had such a peaceful look on her face as she snuggled with her guitar. She then turned backed to the lyrics she had written and smiled when she saw crystal blue eyes and dimples.

"Arizona," she whispered gently savouring the taste of that name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi folks, here is Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I do not own any of the GA characters, just Isis.**

**Peace and Love x**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Arizona was setting up the Cafe with a smile on her face and a little spring in her step, she had practically skipped into work this morning. Joanne was gone. She was no longer sucking the life out of Arizona. Arizona hadn't realised, until now, what a drain Joanne had been on her. She felt more vibrant. Her smile grew when the door opened and Teddy, Lexie and Christina ambled in.

"Morning all, it's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the trees are gleaming and the birds are singing," gushed Arizona as she greeted the three confused ladies.

"Hi, it is a great day," greeted Lexie who caught Arizona's infectious excitement.

"Hey Zo, it is a beautiful day," greeted Teddy smiling at her best friend, she had never seen her so happy. Christina, however, looked at Arizona suspiciously.

"Yeah good day," remarked Christina lacking enthusiasm.

"It's a gorgeous day filled with hope and wonder," commented Arizona looking ready to burst.

"Okay what's up with you?" asked Christina suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just high on life," replied Arizona with dimples in full force.

"Oh here we go, she looks like she's about to take off," remarked Christina smirking.

"Seriously Zo, you're like on perky overdrive," commented Teddy smiling, "What's going on?"

"Well Joanne and I broke up," replied Arizona calmly as the others looked at her in shock.

"You what?" exclaimed Teddy and Lexie as Christina smiled.

"I told Joanne that I had had enough and that it was over," stated Arizona simply.

"Oh I am so glad you got rid of that witch," remarked Christina gleefully, "Did she cry?"

No but she swore I would regret my actions," answered Arizona simply.

"Oh please, someone needs to knock that troll off her self-imposed pedal stool," stated Christina with a dangerous twinkle in her eye.

"Zo, this sudden change in relationship status, wouldn't have anything to do with a certain singing sensation, would it? asked Teddy suspiciously with a smile.

"No, I just had enough," repeated Arizona trying and failing at nonchalance.

"Right," chorused Lexie and Teddy sarcastically.

"Yeah, the woman of your dreams shows up and you just happen to dump the witch," stated Christina.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Arizona unsurely.

"Of course Zo, said Teddy 'We know you."

"It's just that I spent an afternoon with her and I realised no other woman would do," stated Arizona dreamily as Christina rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I've met my soul mate," gushed Arizona.

"What exactly are you saying Zo?" asked Teddy.

"I'm in love with her," said Arizona quietly and walked into the kitchen leaving the ladies in shock.

"Uh oh," remarked Christina.

"Things just got a bit more serious," announced Teddy looking fearfully in the direction that Arizona had headed towards.

The hours passed by and both women were consumed with thoughts of the other, both trying to recapture the other's appearances with mental pictures. They were both eager and nervous to see each other again. It was now five thirty and the open-mic night would be starting in about forty five minutes. Arizona, Lexie and Christina were all behind the counter engaged in light conversation when Isis burst through the front door with two striking people behind her, a stunning red head who looked like a movie star and a tall dark and handsome man with chiselled features. The two followed Isis to the counter.

"Good afternoon ladies," greeted Isis pleasantly as Teddy, Lexie and Arizona smiled at her.

"Hi," replied Teddy as all of the three ladies behind the counter took in the newcomers.

"I'd like to introduce you to my groupies," stated Isis smiling.

"Excuse me?" questioned Addison with the raising of a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Just kidding Addy. Ladies this is the incredible Addison Montgomery our manager," remarked Isis.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Addison waving.

"And this is the rather dashing Mark Sloan, the owner of the studio where we produce our music," introduced Isis.

"A pleasure to meet you lovely ladies," remarked Mark who allowed his eyes to roam over Lexie, who blushed and looked down as Christina, Isis and Addison rolled their eyes.

"Addy, Mark, these lovely ladies are Lexie, Christina and Arizona," stated Isis to Addy and Mark who both looked at Arizona when her name was mentioned.

"She was right," declared Mark forgetting to keep his thoughts to his self.

"Excuse me?" asked Arizona confused as she noticed both Addison and Mark Sloan staring at her.

"Oh, we just heard a very favourable description about you that's all," replied Addy smirking as Arizona blushed slightly and then looked around them as if searching for someone. Isis seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Callie's on her way with Miranda Bailey are publicist," stated Isis smirking as Arizona blushed further.

"Will your charming girlfriend be joining us for tonight's activities?" asked Isis looking repulsed at the possibility.

"Er... no," replied Arizona quickly.

"Oh," remarked Isis looking happy again.

"Yeah, Arizona dumped the witch," stated Christina gleefully as Isis' eyes widened.

"Really," smiled Isis excitedly as she shared looks with Addison and Mark, "Excuse me for a second." Isis then left Addy and Mark to talk to the three ladies as she quickly sent a text.

At that moment Callie and Bailey were strolling leisurely to the Cafe, Bailey would probably argue that the pace almost seemed resistant.

"Callie come on, you're performing tonight," commented Bailey as she watched Callie look a little nervous. Just at that moment Callie's phone went off signalling a text message. Callie took her phone out of her bag and looked at the screen. A huge smile blossomed all over her face and her eyes sparkled with delight. She quickly put the phone away and began to walk towards the door that was only a few feet away, leaving Bailey standing there confused.

"Come on Bailey we don't want to be late," called Callie just before she entered the door as she allowed Bailey to catch up. Callie took a deep breath and then strode into the cafe, with Bailey at her heels. Addison seemed to be chatting to Teddy and Christina and Mark was making Lexie laugh. All this washed over Callie as her eyes locked with Arizona's and both hearts began to beat fast as Callie made her way to the counter. Arizona was wondering how she was managing to breathe. The walk seemed like it took hours when in actual fact it was seconds, Arizona could have sworn the wind was blowing through Callie's raven locks and Callie could have sworn that all light was shinning on Arizona. Callie finally reached the counter and both smiled at each other, agreeing in their heads that the mental pictures they had created did not do each other justice.

"Hi," husked out Callie completely captivated.

"Hi," breathed out Arizona completely mesmerized.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi folks, thank you all for your reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story and please keep reviewing. I think my story maybe coming to a close (possibly only one more chapter after this) but I am open to a sequel.**

**Enjoy **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its chapters. I do own Isis though.**

**Peace out x**

**Chapter 9**

An hour had gone by and the 'Open Mic' was on its way. Many people in the town had heard about the usic senstion of 'Two of a Kind' performing and so they packed out the Cafe and at every opportunity tried to get autographs and photos with Isis and Callie. It got so bad that Addison had to ask Arizona to have Isis and Callie sectioned, much to Callie's and Arizona's displeasure. Despite greeting each other when Callie first walked in Arizona had been so busy managing he open mic night she was unable to speak to Callie just look at her longingly. She did catch Callie also looking at her every time she walked by, on introduced the acts on stage and she felt like she was floating on air. Could Callie feel the same way about her? Was the question that ran through her mind and seem to be toruring her.

From their sectioned off table Callie was also deep in thought, as Isis, Mark, Addison and Bailey talked around her. She knew that Arizona had broken it off with Joanne, but why? Isis was convinced that Arizona broke it off because she was in love with Callie and according to Isis, wanted to have her puppies. But Callie couldn't be sure, she had been in a relationship before and got seriously burned.

Erica, the woman who had broken Callie and left her a shell of her former self for such a long time. She was the first woman that Callie had ever fallen for, they had worked together. Erica was a great music producer and they worked well together, fast became friends and realised that they had deeper feelings for each other and decided to explore them. They fell in love and were dating even planning on moving in together when one arguent stopped everything dead in its tracks. Erica had some ideas about their next album but Isis, Bailey and Addison disagreed, they had their owns ideas and Callie agreed with the majority. Erica got mad and just left Callie in the recording studio carpark. When got home, Erica had removed all traces of herself in Callie's apartment. Calloe not content to leave it there, tracked Erica down and found her with a fiance across the country. Callie was crushed.

In the present day, Callie realised that thinking about her past with Erica didn't hurt anymore, a certain blonde hair, blue eyed and dimpled beauty seemed to have occupied her mind and dare she say it her heart. Arizona. That woman had turned things around for Callie, she could see a future with Arizona and they had only spoken once, bu what a conversation! Isis was right Callie needed to open herself up to love again and she knew she had fallen for Arizona, she just needed to show her, to see if Arizona felt the same and she knew just the way to do it. She turned to Isis who was laughing at something Mark was saying.

"Hey Isis, I want to change the song we sing up there." stated Callie as she brough out sheets of music.

"Okay, what do you want to sing?" inquired Isis bringing her guitar out of the case and beginning o tune it.

"I wrote this song las night, take a look," said Callie as she handed it to Isis and watched Isis smile as she read it.

"I like it Cal, is it about anyone I know? asked Isis cheekily.

"Maybe," answered Callie smiling ,"What time are we going on?"

"Er.. we'll be the last ones. I think Arizona will announce us," replied Isis as she began to strum lightly so that it didn't disturb the other performances. "I got a call from Derek earlier he said the car is ready, we're good to go."

"Yeah, that's great," replied Callie barely listening as she wached Arizona walk to the counter and Isis sighed, this could get complicated.

* * *

><p>Back at the counter, Lexie was not so subtly watching Mark, as Christina and Tedd both laughed over Arizona and Lexie mooning over their respective objects of affection.<p>

"Arizona, it looks like the last act finished its time for you to introduce your lover," stated Christina smirking as Arizona jus rolled her eyes and made her way onto the stage, a litle nervous as she stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you 'Peaches and Herb 2.0'. It now gives me great pleasure to introduce to you a great act that most of you know and love. The incredible 'Two of a Kind'," announced Arizona as Callie and Isis made their way onto the stage amongst the cheers and applause.

"Thank you so much for the love and we would especial like to thank Arizona the owner of this fine establishment for her hospitality," greeted Isis warmly as she slowly strummed her guitar.

"Yes we thank you greatly," agreed Callie warmly, "The song we're going to sing for you tonight is an exclusive. It has never been heard before and you are the luck audience that get to hear it."

Isis then strummed the first few chords and Callie began to sing her song "To make you feel my love". Throughout the performance Callie looked intensely at Arizona who had tuned everything out and was locked a passionate stare with Callie. Callie's eyes said it all to her, along with the words of the song. Callie felt the same way she did. Both Callie and Arizona's friends noticed the gaze and smiled fondly. After Callie sang the final line she smiled warmly at Arizona, who in turn returned the smile. Callie was ecstatic she could see in Arizona's eyes that they both felt the same way.

"Thank you everyone," said Isis pleasantly after the continuous applause had died and after she noticed Callie was too love struck to say anything. They both left the stage as Teddy went up to close the event and Callie made her way over to Arizona.

"Hi," Callie said smiling.

"Hi, you were fantastic," stated Arizona smiling also.

"Thanks, can we go somewhere and talk?" asked Callie desparate to be alone with Arizona and share her feelings.

"Sure, we can use my office. There's a couch in there," suggested Arizona and showed Callie to the office and they both sat down on the couch. There was silence for awhile until Arizona could no longer take it.

"I've fallen in love wth you. I know we've only talked once and actually met for the first time yesterday but I've admired you for years. Not in a stalker way but I just admire so much I never ever dreamed that the woman of my dreams would walk into my cafe and that she would be even more wonderful in person. I understand that I may come across as a bit crazy because I...," rambled Arizona but she was cut off by a pair of soft and plump lips. Their kiss started off chaste but soon got passionate and turned into a fiery embrace. They only broke apart when they needed to take a breath.

"I feel the same way Arizona, I think I fell for you as soon as I saw you," stated Callie gently as she caressed Arizona's cheek.

"You do," smiled Arizona her heart doing flip flops and thousands of butterflies storming her stomach.

"I do," Callie smiled back at Arizona and they kissed again happily, once again breaking away when they needed air.

"I could get used to this," sighed Arizona dreamily, when a text message rang out interrupting their moment.

"Sorry, its Isis asking where we are," said Callie after she checked her phone.

"We better get back out there," said Arizona getting up from the couch and so did Callie and they both walked back out to the main area of the shop.

"There you are Cal, " exclaimed Isis as both Callie and Arizona appeared before the only remaining inhabitants of the cafe; Christina, Teddy, Lexie, Addison, Mark, Bailey and ofcourse Isis. The two split off to speak to their respective groups both being interrogated about what happened, while squeals and laughter rang out and they kept glancing back at each other.

"Cal I need to talk to you a moment," said Isis pulling her aside from their giddy group of friends, who went over to join Arizona and her friends.

"Cal, do you remember what I told you before we went up on stage?" asked Isis and Callie just looked blankly back at Isis, "The car, Derek said that it is fixed."

"Oh right," remarked Callie as everything dawned on her "The concert, our tour."

"Yep, you have to decide Cal," said Isis solemenly.

"I have to decide," repeated Callie shakily.

"Ofcourse you do, do you want to stay with Arizona here or do you leave and find her when we're finished or was this a fleeting romance?," asked Isis.

"I just told her I love her," said Callie worriedly.

"I know Cal, but you always say a long distance relationship cannot work, we'll be travelling all over and you'll hardly see each other," reminded Isis sadly.

"I know, I don't do long distance," said Callie brokenly as she looked at Arizona who seemed so happy, "What do I do Isis?"

"Tha is up to you," replied Isis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey folks,**

**I believe that this is the last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews and please do review this last chapter. I've left this story open for a possible sequel, if I get enough reques I may write one.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters**

**Chapter 10 - Epilogue**

It had been a year since 'Two of a Kind' had gone and made a huge impact. Quite a few things had changed, Arizona had turned her small cafe into a franchise that graced New York, Chicago, L.A and San Francisco, she was doing well and had become the business woman of the year, leaving Joanne behind in her dust.

Right now she was standing a he counter moping as the radio played softly in the backgroung. This was how Teddy, Christina and Lexie found her.

"Uh oh, Boss lady's depressed again," remarked Christina

"Arizona what's wrong?" asked Teddy concerned.

"Nothing," sighed Arizona sadly.

"You're thinking about Callie again aren't you?" asked Lexie perceptively

"Yes," replied Arizona miserably and sunk her head down to the counter closing her eyes, "Pathetic I know."

"Yep, but cheer up boss lady it might get better," stated Christina as Arizona scoffed and Teddy turned up the radio.

"We now have an urgent message from music sensation Callie Torres from 'Two of a Kind', announced the radio DJ and Arizona lifted her head and turned to face the radio.

"The message is to Arizona Robbins, To my beautiful Arizona, meeting you has been the best thing in my life, I never thought I would find true love again but then I found you my number one fan and you turned me into your number one fan. This part year together has been wonderful and I am so proud of all you have accomplished. I love you wth everything I am, will you marry me," finished the announcer and Teddy switched off the radio as Arizona stood there in shock.

"You might want to turn around, boss lady," suggested Christina and Arizona slowly did and came face to face with Callie kneeling infront of the counter with a ring in her outstretched arm.

"Yes," whispered Arizona as tears rolled down her cheeks and she rounded the counter and kneeled down to meet Callie.

"Yes," she cried and Callie put the ring on her finger and Arizona pulled her into a passionate embrace. Isis, Mark, Addison and Bailey joined the rest of them applauding and cheering as Arizona and Callie got up and kissed tenderly.

The End.


End file.
